Muérdago
by Pet Shop Girl
Summary: Durante una fiesta de Noche Buena/Navidad organizada por Scott, Brandon y Leaf bailan juntos hasta encontrarse justo debajo del muérdago.


**_Para pabillidge90. Feliz Navidad._**

* * *

><p>La recepción del Palacio de Batalla estaba bellamente decorada con motivos navideños, y en vez de parecer una instalación donde se daban feroces batallas pokémon, parecía tener un aura digna que cualquier rey podría envidiar.<p>

El lugar estaba casi a reventar, lleno de entrenadoras que buscaban romanticismo en tal sobriedad; lleno de entrenadores que no sabían cómo sus novias les habían arrastrado hasta allá. Y, de todas formas, todos estaban reunidos para pasar un buen rato.

Scott pensó que, si tomaba ventaja de aquella fecha en que todos tenían un espíritu de bondad, esperanza y felicidad, podría atraer más ganancias y visitas. Tampoco era que las necesitara desesperadamente, pero un poco más de visitas y promoción nunca harían daño a su negocio.

Todos los asistentes usaban vestimenta formal, y debían pagar una pequeña suma para entrar a tal banquete. Por obligación de su jefe, los Frontier Brains también estaban presentes, les gustara o no.

Anabel bostezó. Estaba aburrida y somnolienta: éste ambiente no era ideal para ella, pese a que los invitados estaban encantados. Frotó sus ojos, de forma tan infantil que no coordinaba con su vestido lila que le hacía parecer una princesita. Bostezó una vez más, cubriéndose la boca con delicadeza. Miró por todos lados, buscando a alguno de sus compañeros. Finalmente, localizó al rimbombante As del Domo, quien, en vez de usar uno de sus extravagantes peinados, se había decidido por dejar suelto su largo cabello. Caminó hacia su compañero, y al estar lo suficientemente cerca, jaló la manga del esmoquin negro de Tucker.  
>-Tengo sueño –dijo, con una voz cansada y algo dulce<br>-¿Y qué quieres que haga? –resopló, molesto, al haber sido interrumpido en su conquista de la noche, quien al ver a la pequeña salió huyendo  
>-Llévame a mi cuarto -demandó –Después puedes regresar<br>-Me encantaría acompañarte, pero…

Detrás de ellos, otro Frontier Brain se paró. Sus serios ojos miraron las espaldas de Tucker y Anabel, y finalmente, les dio una palmada en la espalda para llamar su atención.  
>-¿Algún problema? –Tucker y Anabel se dieron la vuelta para verlo -¿Te pasa algo, Anabel?<br>-¡Ah, no puede ser! –gritó el As del Domo -¿Por qué traes puesto el mismo traje?  
>-No sé si lo recuerdes, pero rentamos el traje en el mismo lugar –respondió<br>-¡No, Brandon! Ahora tengo que ir a cambiarme –pareció no ponerle atención, y volteó hacia Anabel otra vez –Vamos, te llevaré a dormir. Después iré a cambiarme, no puedo permitir que me vean con la misma ropa que Brandon  
>-¿Por qué no? –preguntó el serio hombre, cruzando los brazos<br>-Porque tienes un terrible sentido de la moda, y si elegí el mismo traje que tú, quiere decir que yo tamb… -dejó de hablar, tapándose la boca con ambas manos para no decir esas palabras -¡Qué horror!

Casi disparado, se alejó lo más que pudo. Anabel sólo miró a Brandon, y, con ojos adormilados, hizo una pequeña reverencia, excusándose, y marchó detrás de Tucker.

Brandon suspiró. Estaba aburrido y sólo quería conversar con alguien. Podía irse si quería, pero tenía un presentimiento que le decía que debía quedarse. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón negro, y caminó entre el gentío, buscando algo que ni él mismo sabía qué era.

Después de un rato vagando, se recargó en una pared, meditando. Tenía ese presentimiento tan molesto, pero no se animó a intentar adivinar de qué se trataba. Su mirada quedó fija en el vacío, en las suaves luces, o en la gente que conversaba animadamente.

La música resonaba, el parloteo incrementaba, y el ambiente parecía estar bien. Y entre todo ese ruido, entre todo ese ambiente, escuchó con claridad el sonido de unos tacones acercándose a él.  
>-¡Al fin te encontré! –dijo la voz femenina, que sonaba alegre y aliviada; Brandon miró frente a él, y se sorprendió con lo que vio<br>-¿Leaf?, ¿De verdad eres tú?

La chica tenía un cuerpo visiblemente esbelto. Su vestido era blanco, sin tirantes, con un listón que le abrazaba suavemente justo debajo del pecho, atado en un moño al costado. El corte chifón del vestido le acariciaba los muslos; el corsé fruncido y el escote corazón realzaban su innata belleza; en su cuello, una gargantilla blanca hacía juego con las zapatillas blancas. Leaf giró sobre sí misma, haciendo gala de su vestido, mientras las plateadas pulseras que llevaba en las muñecas brillaban con fulgor.

Perplejo, el entrenador se quedó mirando, recorriendo caballerosamente con la mirada a la joven, sin quedarse viendo de más o descaradamente. Cuando revisó el rostro de la muchacha, miró de reojo aquellos labios embadurnados de un rosado labial con purpurina. Sus largas pestañas, que no sabría decir si eran naturales o apoyadas por el maquillaje, le hicieron perderse un rato, y el pequeño trazo de delineador negro en sus ojos le hizo tragar saliva nerviosamente. Era la primera vez que la chica se veía tan femenina.  
>-¡Para ya! –le dio un pequeño empujón, consumida por la modestia<br>-Te ves muy bien, Leaf –aseguró, mientras la chica se apoyaba en la pared junto a él –Pensé que no ibas a venir  
>-Tío Scott me insistió mucho para que viniera –miró de reojo al hombre junto a ella, y después volvió su vista al gentío –Así que, ¿por qué no?<br>-¿En verdad te insistió? –la joven asintió prontamente –Qué raro… él dijo que fuiste tú quien estuvo pidiéndole permiso para asistir

Leaf sintió su cuerpo rígido cuando su mentira se desmoronó. En silencio, ambos miraron a las personas que habían asistido. La música, las risas, la comida, la gente bailando, el árbol de navidad bellamente decorado…  
>-Nunca había estado en una fiesta tan elegante como ésta –susurró la joven, admirando los adornos que colgaban del techo<br>-Te entiendo –contestó Brandon –Aunque si te soy sincero, me canso fácilmente cuando estoy entre tanta gente

Leaf y Brandon voltearon a verse al mismo tiempo. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, ella apartó la mirada y volvió la vista a las otras personas. Él, en cambio, siguió mirándola. Por alguna razón, no podía dejar de verla. Decidida, la joven se paró frente a él, y extendió su mano a modo de invitación. Sin entender qué pasaba, Brandon mostró una expresión de confusión.  
>-¿Bailas conmigo? –pidió, con su mano aún extendida hacia él<br>-No sé bailar –se disculpó  
>-Yo tampoco –le respondió la joven, mintiendo –Pero parece divertido. Prometo que no gritaré si me pisas un pie<p>

El Frontier Brain de la Valentía se le quedó viendo confundido. Después sonrió y, asintiendo, tomó la mano de la joven. Leaf, emocionada, le guió entre los montones de gente hacia un lugar donde pudieran intentar bailar.

Ni bien encontraron un sitio adecuado, entre parejas de enamorados que se sonreían, Leaf puso una mano sobre el hombro de Brandon, mientras la otra apretó el agarre de sus manos. Dudando un poco, Brandon puso su mano libre sobre la cintura de la chica.

Para Leaf fue un momento mágico, y cada que Brandon pisaba sus pies por accidente, en vez de gritar y quejarse, apretaba su mano con fuerza. Simplemente, él no llevaba el mismo ritmo que ella. Por primera vez estaba nervioso y confundido al estar con Leaf. La joven le guió lo mejor que pudo, pese a que él empujaba a otros o pisaba pies y vestidos. La insistente mirada de Leaf sobre él, y las veces que sus ojos se fijaban en los de ella le hizo sentir más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.  
>-Disculpa –profirió él cuando su vals se convirtió en un simple y lento vaivén -¿Te lastimé?<br>-Para nada –mintió; la chica lo miró directo a los ojos –Tus ojos son tan cafés como el chocolate

Él sólo arqueó las cejas, sin saber qué cosa responder.  
>-No lo estoy haciendo tan mal, ¿cierto?<br>-No –contestó Leaf, sonriendo -Contigo podría girar eternamente en un vals  
>-Tú bailas muy bien –comentó sin pensarlo<br>-No soy yo la que baila, eres tú el que me acerca hasta el cielo –al escucharla, Brandon volvió a fruncir el ceño; ésa noche, Leaf estaba haciendo demasiados avances -Déjame apoyarme en tu hombro para que éste sueño no se desvanezca nunca...

Leaf descansó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Brandon. Sintió que era un sueño hecho realidad.  
>-No puedo creerlo… -murmuró la joven<br>-¿Qué cosa?  
>-Que esté bailando contigo. Siento que podría llorar…<p>

Se dejó llevar en ese lento y suave movimiento. Nunca había estado tan feliz. Permaneció más tiempo así, con su corazón latiendo a gran velocidad. La suave música, el agarre de Brandon en su cintura, el calor de su cuerpo; todo era tan bueno para ser verdad. Quiso reencontrarse con los ojos de Brandon, tan dulces y suaves como el chocolate, y alzó la vista.  
>-Oh… -emitió ella, mirando como hipnotizada hacia el techo<br>-¿Qué es? –preguntó él, mirando también sin saber qué buscar  
>-Estamos debajo del muérdago –respondió la joven, mirando la rama que colgaba<p>

Por cosa de segundos, observaron la delicada rama sobre ellos meciéndose con suavidad. Dejaron de ver las verdes hojas y los brotes rojos de la planta. Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. Brandon notó en seguida la ilusión que los vivaces ojos de Leaf transmitían. El ambiente era mágico, la chica frente a él estaba completamente enamorada, y estaba acercándose lentamente para besarlo, pero no se sentía del todo cómodo.  
>-¿Sabes por qué la gente se besa debajo del muérdago? –interrumpió, haciéndose para atrás; Leaf se detuvo y le prestó toda su atención cuando lo escuchó; la chica negó con la cabeza, entreviendo que desconocía la razón para tal tradición –Verás, hay algunas variantes, pero la que más recuerdo es la siguiente. En la mitología nórdica, se dice que cuando se profetizó que Baldur, hijo del Dios Odín, moriría, Frigg, Diosa del Amor y madre de Baldur, pidió a todas las plantas y pokémon que no hirieran a su hijo. Ella no consultó esto con el muérdago porque creyó que era muy inocente y joven como para hacer un juramento, así que Loki, conocido como el Dios del Caos, tomó ventaja de esa información, haciendo una flecha con el muérdago para matar a Baldur. Algunos añaden que a pesar de esto, los dioses revivieron a Baldur. Dependiendo de la variante que hayas leído, Frigg, afligida o agradecida, declaró al muérdago un símbolo del amor y juró que besaría a cualquiera que se parara debajo de uno –rió nerviosamente al terminar –Después las personas lo usaron como una tonta excusa para besarse<br>-Me parece una historia muy bonita –dijo Leaf, con los ojos brillosos

Brandon la miró, y vio que los ojos de la joven no brillaban por admiración, si no porque estaba afligida. Incluso él se desanimó, y era visible, pero Leaf no quiso remarcarlo.  
>-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres –lo soltó lentamente, y su mirada tembló –Disculpa, tengo que irme<p>

La música era tan fuerte, que nadie escuchó el sonido de su corazón al romperse. Brandon se quedó petrificado; se limitó a mirarla mientras se abría paso entre los montones de parejas que reían y bailaban. Y, realmente, no tenía idea de qué hacer.

Al estar afuera, Leaf tembló. Hacía frío, y corrió un fuerte viento que la despeinó. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, casi enterrándose las uñas. Incluso ella sabía que no tenía caso hacerlo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno, y sus tacones hacían un ruido marcado cada que caminaba.  
>-Idiota… -susurró, mientras caminaba, abrazándose a sí misma, encogiéndose por el repentino frío<p>

Caminó varios minutos sin saber a dónde, su paso se hizo más y más veloz, hasta el punto en que comenzó a correr, torpemente. Por fin vio el alojamiento en el que se quedaba, y corrió hacia el lugar, como si se estuviera quitando un peso de encima. Por segundos en su mente se repitió aquél torpe baile, aquellos ojos como el chocolate que la miraban y el muérdago que colgaba sobre ellos. Tropezó, haciéndose daño en las rodillas y, sin suprimirlas por más tiempo, las ardientes lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. El sonido de los fuegos artificiales fue más fuerte que el sonido de su llanto.


End file.
